injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron man (Multiverse Saga)
Iron man is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Iron man is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Tony Stark is a successful billionaire, businessman and engineer, with a luxurious life and a huge Fortune thanks to his inventions and the legacy of his father, but his life takes a sudden turn when she is kidnapped by a terrorist group and suffers from a serious chest injury when a piece of shrapnel is pressed close to her heart and threatens to kill him his captors try to force him to build a weapon of mass destruction for them. He instead creates a powerful iron armor weapons built into which it is would get to save his life and escape captivity. Tony escapes and decides to rebuild his armor, thus becoming Iron Man then using the armor to become a hero and protect the world. Through its Corporation. Ending Crash of Universes Tony is gave has of all the possible new dangers that this new universe brought with the, tony achievement get a great loading of dust, creating an armor that it used and also achievement get a piece of Kryptonite that lex luthor used in their weapons, tony started to work in your project more ambitious and large; the Godzillabuster. Moveset Special Attacks * Repulsor Ray: Iron Man fires a beam of energy from his gauntlet. * Shoulder Darts: Iron Man fires multiple small rockets from his shoulders. * Smart Bomb: Iron Man throws out a small bomb that launches opponents in the air if they get hit by the explosion. * Booster Flare: Iron Man uses his thrusters to propel himself at the opponent. * Unibeam: One of his trademark moves. Fires a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside. * Flight: '''Iron Man flies for a few moments. '''Grab Thruster Flurry: Iron Man uses his gauntlet to cause a burst of energy before using the thrusters in his legs to unleash a barrage of high-speed kicks. Ultimate Attack Hulkbuster: Iron Man fires a burst of energy from his hand. If it hits, Iron Man taps some commands into a comm-device on his wrist, calling down a large container that opens up, revealing the Hulkbuster armor. The Hulkbuster then opens up as Iron Man enters it and makes the suit reform around his armor, the eyes of the armor glowing as Iron Man raises his fist. Iron Man then begins wailing on the opponent with a barrage of powerful punches, the final punch sending the opponent flying backwards. Iron Man then charges up energy in the Hulkbuster's chest plate before firing the Uni-Beam at the opponent, finishing them off with a powerful blast. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: '''Iron Man flies onscreen and touches down, placing a fist on the ground and raising the other in the air before taking a fighting stance. '''Exit: Iron Man flies offscreen with the thrusters in his legs. 'Taunt: ' Alternate Costumes Mark3.png|Mark 3 Mark4.png|Mark 4 Mark5.png|Mark 5 Iron_man-ii.png|Mark 6 Mark7F.png|Mark 7 Photo(657).JPG|Mark 8 Photo(652).JPG|Mark 9 Photo(669).JPG|Mark 10 Photo(668).JPG|Mark 11 Photo(674).JPG|Mark 12 Photo(658).JPG|Mark 13 Photo(664) (1).JPG|Mark 14 Mk 15.jpg|Mark 15/Sneaky Mark16.png|Mark 16/Nightclub Mark 17.png|Mark 17/Heathbreaker Photo(680).JPG|Mark 18/Casanova Photo(665).JPG|Mark 19/Tiger Mark20.png|Mark 20/Python Mark21.png|Mark 21/Midas Mark 22 Hotrod.png|Mark 22/Hotrod Mark 23.jpg|Mark 23/Shades Mark24T.png|Mark 24/Tank Mark25F.png|Mark 25/Striker Mark26.png|Mark 26/Gamma Photo(687).JPG|Mark 27/Disco Photo(1162).JPG|Mark 28/Jack Mark29.png|Mark 29/Fiddler Photo(684).JPG|Mark 30/Blue Steel Photo(686).JPG|Mark 31/Piston Photo(676).JPG|Mark 32/Romeo 902100-product-silo1.png|Mark 33/Silver Centurion Mark34.png|Mark 34/Southpaw Photo_(10).jpg|Mark 35/Red Snapper Mark36.png|Mark 36/Peacemaker Mark37.png|Mark 37/Hammerhead Mark38.png|Mark 38/Igor Mark39.png|Mark 39/Starboost Mark_40-01.png|Mark 40/Shotgun Mark41.png|Mark 41/Bones Mark_42.JPG|Mark 42 Mark43.PNG|Mark 43 Mark44Hulkbuster.png|Mark 44/Hulkbuster Mark45N.png|Mark 45 Mk_XLVI_(Darker).png|Mark 46 ArmorMod03.jpg|Classic(1) Photo(562).jpg|Classic(2) Bleeding_Edge_Armor.png|Breeding Edge Armor Photo(416).JPG|Uru Armor Photo(555).jpg|Extremis Armor Model51.png|Endo-Sym Armor ultimatecomicsarmorwars_01_foilogram.jpg|ultimate Iron_Man_Armor_Model_49.jpg|Marvel Now (1) Iron_Man_Armor_Model_51.jpg|Marvel Now (2) lego-iron-man-vs-loki-set-10721-15-5.jpg|lego 2816296-iron2.jpg|Square Enix costum Anthony_Stark_(Earth-2149).jpg|Marvel Zombies Trivia * He is the character with more selectable costumes with a total of 56 if we have the lego version. * only armatures used tony in all Story/adventure mode, are: the mark 43, used in the great part of the game, and the mark 45, using the end of the game against the Dark Beyonder exercised. * You can unlock all the armor of Iron man is to insert a code that will make you unblock all without the need to obtain the clens necessary for each armor, if properly inserted the code this message will be displayed "get unlocked the Hall of armor". Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Mighty Justice Avengers